When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the excited nuclei in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) that is in the x-y plane and that is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited nuclei or “spins”, after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these “MR” signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received MR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
The measurement cycle used to acquire each MR signal is performed under the direction of a pulse sequence produced by a pulse sequencer. Clinically available MRI systems store a library of such pulse sequences that can be prescribed to meet the needs of many different clinical applications. Research MRI systems include a library of clinically proven pulse sequences and they also enable the development of new pulse sequences.
The MR signals acquired with an MRI system are signal samples of the subject of the examination in Fourier space, or what is often referred to in the art as “k-space”. Each MR measurement cycle, or pulse sequence, typically samples a portion of k-space along a sampling trajectory characteristic of that pulse sequence. Most pulse sequences sample k-space in a roster scan-like pattern sometimes referred to as a “spin-warp”, a “Fourier”, a “rectilinear” or a “Cartesian” scan. The spin-warp scan technique is discussed in a prior art citation, ‘Edelstein W A, Hutchison J M S, Johnson G, Redpath T. K-space substitution: Spin-Warp MR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging. Physics in Medicine and Biology 1980; 25:751-756’. The method, referred to as spin-warp imaging, employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of MR spin-echo signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (Gy) along that direction, and then a spin-echo signal is acquired in the presence of a readout magnetic field gradient (Gx) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The readout gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse Gy is incremented (ΔGy) in the sequence of measurement cycles, or “views” that are acquired during the scan to produce a set of k-space MR data from which an entire image can be reconstructed.
A fundamental limitation of MRI is that only a sequential acquisition of “views” in k-space is possible. Such a sequential acquisition of k-space data places a limitation on the maximum Imaging speeds that can be achieved in MRI. Despite significant advances, physical and physiological constraints have prevented any further increases in data acquisition using magnetic field gradients. Since only a sequential acquisition of views is possible, fundamental restrictions are placed on fulfilling the competing requirements of spatial and temporal resolution in a dynamic MRI acquisition.